The subject of this invention relates to physical rehabilitation and exercise machines. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an adapter for use on machines developed to exercise or rehabilitate arthroidial joints and attendant soft articular tissues which provides for multi-axial rotational freedom about an arthroidial joint axis and provides for a constant velocity of rotation regardless of angular deflection from said rotational axis.